The present invention relates to bathtubs and, in particular, to a novel support means for steel bathtubs which is affixed to the tub bottom by a double stick tape.
Steel bathtubs are usually formed from a single sheet of enameling steel which undergoes several stages of cold pressing to form the desired final configuration. Such bathtubs normally include a front apron which conceals the receptacle or well portion and piping when the bathtub is placed in the bathroom. Upon completion of the forming and drawing of the bathtub into its final configuration, the tub has a thickness of approximately 0.074 inches, dependent upon the thickness of the original sheet of steel. Since steel bathtubs are made of relatively thin sheet steel it is desirable to support the bottom of the tub by some type of struts or channel iron of varying configurations which heretofore have been welded to the underside of the bottom of the bathtub prior to instigating the enameling process. However, welding of such support means to the bottom of the tub causes severe deformation of the inside bottom portion of the bathtub which requires reworking of the well interior to insure satisfactory enameling thereof. Welding often causes permanent deformation in the bottom of the tub due to the stresses that are created by the welding process.
Such reworking of the interior well bottom adds significantly to the cost of the product and in certain instances where damage is extensive it might necessitate scraping of the bathtub. The welding of such support means to the bottom portion of the well also intensifies problems associated with enameling of the tub interior since the support means act as a heat sink when the tub is being enameled, at which time it is an elevated temperature, thus causing unevenness in cooling and inconsistency in the finished enamel. Upon completion of the enameling, the tub is usually coated with a mastic which is sprayed to the bottom of the tub to provide some sound deadening factor.
To eliminate the deformation which occurs during the welding of the support means to the bottom portion of the tub, the present invention is directed to a novel way of affixing the undercarriage or bottom support by means of an adhesive tape. The support means, which is usually channel shaped or of some hollow configuration to reduce the weight factor, has a double stick tape which is affixed to the support means and the support means is then affixed to the tub bottom in the desired location whereby no welding is required. A strong permanent bond between the support and bathtub bottom is thus created which eliminates normal problems heretofore presented with welding and subsequent enameling. Although a moisture proof tape of the closed cell polyolefin foam type may be used in this device, it is understood that other types of tape such as commercially available flexible tapes are also adaptable. In each instance, it is desired that the tape be moisture proof and have an adhesive coating on both of its sides since both sides are used to affix the support means to the bottom portion of the tub. In addition, the tape provides a cushioning effect between the support means and the tub bottom which reduces and practically eliminates the "pop-off" phenomenon which occurs when a tub having a welded undercarriage is dropped on its support whereby the enameling over the welded portion and support will "pop-off". The instant invention also provides a sound deadening factor and absorbs most of the associated noise which is common in steel bathtubs. It is understood that cast iron bathtubs being of much thicker composition and overall weight and rigidity do not need any bottom support means and the sound factor is not prevalent since it is a solid rigid body. Cast iron tubs also incorporate in their mold design rib portions which web between the bottom portion of the tub and the floor and which are integral with the bathtub body.
The main object of the present invention is to provide an improved support means for steel bathtubs whereby the steel support means is affixed to the tub by a double stick tape to thereby eliminate the aforementioned problems which are associated with the heretofore utilized welding of supports to bathtub bottoms, and, to eliminate the ensuing enamel problems also associated with welding.
Another object of the invention is to provide an economical and rigid support means which is low in cost and which is easily affixed to the bottom portion of the tub.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved support means for a tub which considerably reduces the sound normally associated in such tubs and therefore provides a sound deadening and cushioning effect for the tub after installation.